A Forbidden Love
by LittleLemonLovers
Summary: The title says it all. Warning LEMON .Incest. Sexual content. RyanxSharpay
1. Chapter 1

_Lemons. Incest one's, so if you don't like it don't read it. _

_We do not own High School Musical._

_

* * *

_

**A Forbidden Love**

He slammed the door shut behind him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his secret a secret. All day Ryan had been watching his twin sister dominate rehearsals again. The way she took charge always made the bulge in his pants grow. But for once he wanted to dominate, to be the one calling the shots.

"What are you doing? You can't just run off set like that!" Sharpay demanded from the opposite side of the door. He couldn't come out, not now, not with his member so obviously swollen and pulsating under his grass hula skirt, which he still hadn't removed from rehearsal.

"Um... I-ii-i hhad to get mmmy bottle of... water, I was parched" he choked, his voice straining with the lie.  
"I'm coming in!" she insisted as she turned the door knob.

He swiftly searched for something to hide the evidence of the forbidden love that was getting more intense every day.  
He froze, back to the door, as he heard Sharpay enter the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Ryan, get back out here we need to prac..." she paused "what are you doing over there?..."  
The panic overtook him as he heard her approach, the heels of her shoes clicking on the hard wood floor as she walked. This was his chance, the perfect opportunity to act upon his overwhelming urges. He turned to face his twin, his hardness protruded through the grassy stands of his hula skirt. He watched as her eyes moved slowly down his toned body to his pumping pole. A smirk slowly making its way across her face, her eyes full of lust, betraying her overwhelming want for his trembling manhood inside her now dripping folds.

He couldn't contain his want for her any longer, grabbing her roughly by the hips he pushed her back against the door, her ass connecting with cold wood with a resounding thud. He growled savagely as she let out a little yelp of surprise at the unexpected movement. He ran his hands gently down her sides cupping her ass, which he gave a firm squeeze, making her moan, and him grow impossibly harder.

His fingers trailed roughly up her inner thigh, under the short denim skirt that had been taunting him all day. He felt her shudder and he gave her a sly smile as he looked down at her, his blue eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"I know you want me Shar. I can see it. Always taunting me with those tight pink tops and short little skirts". He said his voice low and husky from need.

He paused and started nibbling on her ear, causing her to let out a small whimper. She had never seen this side of her brother before. Her twin. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Sharpay would be lying if she said she didn't feel it too, the tension had been mounting slowly for weeks, and her inexperienced fingers had done little to help the over whelming need that had been building in her loins. "Ryan", Sharpay panted, her chest heaving with the effort. "What aa-are you doing?" she managed to get out, her voice shaking.

"I need you to tell me you want this Shar", he said, his tongue trailing molten hot paths down the side of her neck and into the deep crevice between her breasts.

Sharpay didn't know what to say, what to do. He was her brother, this was unbelievably wrong. But how could something so wrong feel so right? The little voice in the back of her mind asked. Part of her wanted to do this, to say yes, to let Ryan fuck her against the cold wood door of his room. Ryan let out a frustrated growl and lowered his head further down, taking one of her hardening nipples in his mouth through the material of her thin tank top and lacy white bra beneath. Sharpay gasped with pleasure, and in that moment made up her mind, the little voice in her head shouting in glee. "I want you" she panted out, her breathing laboured.

"What do you want Shar", Ryan questioned, grinding his hips into hers, letting her feel his rock hard arousal pressed against her leg.

"I-i want y-you", she said quietly, yelping as he nipped the side of her neck in rebuke. "I want you inside of me", she yelled more loudly.

He smiled smugly, his tongue darting out of his mouth and moistening his soft pink lips. "Good girl", he said before pressing his lips roughly against her own. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entry. He didn't waste any time, his tongue plunging into her mouth, tasting her, dominating her.

She tangled her hands in his hair as the kiss became more passionate. She never thought her brother would be this strong and ... In charge. She liked it. The way he was right now, so dominant, it turned her on, the tingling in her lady parts grew more intense and she let out a loud groan.

He pulled her close, forcing his throbbing anaconda against her wet panties, both longing for the plunge. Sharpay moaned, "Get in there you wee faggot, and show me you're straight".

Ryan growled, and stepped back from Sharpay. He gave her a meaningful look before quickly removing his grass hula skirt. He watched as her pupils dilated and she gave him a sly grin before pulling off her lacy white panties. He snarled softly before pressing her back up against the door and kissing her feverishly. Sharpay wrapped her legs tightly around him, his meat thermometer rubbing sensually against her thigh.

He ran his hardness up her softness. His tip, slowly teasing her axe-wound. No longer able to wait, he pushed hard into her tight vaginal space, thrusting like a jack hammer. The room was silent except for the animalistic grunts and groans coming from the two siblings, furiously loving each other against the door.

"Sharpay?" A voice called loudly, "Are you down here? We have the Council meeting about the musical in twenty minutes".

The forbidden lovers froze and looked at each other in panic. "Shit", Ryan cursed angrily, before releasing his vice grip on Sharpay's firm buttocks. She lowered her still trembling legs quickly to the ground and grabbed her soaking panties off the floor and shoved them in her forgotten hand bag lying near the door. She straitened her hair and after a quick glance in the mirror to check her usually perfect make up, headed quickly towards the exit where Ryan was standing his hula skirt in place once again. He gave her an unfathomable look as she approached. She paused as her hand reached the door handle "Ryan I-"

"Sharpay where are you?" the voice yelled, closer now.

"Hold on", she snapped angrily. "I'm coming".

"We will finish this Shar", Ryan promised huskily.

Sharpay looked back at him giving him her best smile and a seductive wink, "of course", she promised, as she exited the room quickly.

"Looking forward to it", he said to the empty room, his dick hardening instantly at the thought.

God he loved his sister.

* * *

_Ew._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, thank you for reading our last chapter, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed and added us to their favourites or alert lists, YOU'RE AWESOME!_

_This chapter is another Forbidden love from the HSM movies; we will go back to Ryan and Sharpay later, maybe next chapter._

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

She thought she loved him. She was wrong.

What she had felt for Troy was nothing compared to this, the overwhelming desire, the feeling of primal lust she felt for this man, this silver fox. As soon as she saw him, she knew she wanted him. There were several problems with her plan to win the affection of her secret love. Not only was he much, much older than her, he was a staff member at the high school and such a relationship was strictly off limits. And maybe worst of all he was her current boyfriend's father. Yes that's right, she, Gabriella Montez, straight A student and renowned goody good was lusting after the one and only Coach Bolton.

She dreamed about him every night, his hands, his body, his eyes that bored into her own as he drove his raging hardness into her dripping pussy, making her moan in ecstasy as he pounded into her. Her dreams always ended the same, him leaving her alone and unsatisfied, waking in her bed her pussy wet and aching.

She groaned as she rolled over in bed, this dream was all to frequent. She dragged herself reluctantly out from under her the warmth and safety of her covers and headed towards the bathroom, she guessed it was another cold shower for her this morning. After her shower she quickly pulled on her favourite blue sundress and grabbed her homework off her desk as she left the room rushing down stairs to her mother's home made pancakes. She was eager to get to school today; Troy had basketball practice which meant she'd get to see coach Bolton.

"Someone's excited today", her mother said, smiling over at her s she inhaled her pancakes. "What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing Ma", Gabriella said, looking from her food to give her Mother her best smile. "I'm just looking forward to school today, we have English first, and were reading Romeo and Juliet, and you know how much I love Shakespeare".

"Ok dear". Her mother said to her as she ran out the door and headed towards her car, "Have a nice day", she called after her.

She couldn't help the bubbles of anticipation that were forming in her belly. Today she was going to fuck coach Bolton. She was sick of these stupid dreams and maybe if she fulfilled her fantasy then she wouldn't have them anymore.

English was a blur, she couldn't concentrate and instead her thoughts were on the hot piece of man meat that was the school's basket ball coach for the entire lesson, resulting in a stern lecture from the teacher about her recent distance in class, it wasn't like her to be so distracted, and if she didn't start paying attention, her grades would suffer as a result.

The bell couldn't have come sooner to the sex craved teen. She forced her books into her bag and made her way quickly towards the door. Next was her free period which she planned to spend watching the coach and Troy practice. In her haste to get to the gym she didn't notice Troy leaning against the Wall outside of her class room waiting for her and so when he grabbed her shoulder, she squealed and span around nearly falling over.

She sighed in relief when she realised it was only Troy and gave him her best smile, "how was class?" she asked.

Troy made a face before answering, "Awful ... Hey , are you still going to come to practice?" he probed giving her a hopeful look. Troy loved it when Gabriella came to his practices; it gave him a chance to show off his skills to his beloved girl friend.

"Of course I am, I couldn't miss the chance to see my favourite man", little did Troy know she was actually talking about the man who made him. She did feel bad about Troy, she liked him, she really did. He was a great guy, he always treated her nicely and he was a sweet and gentle lover, if inexperienced. But her body ached for more, things that the innocent Troy just couldn't provide and although she felt badly for what she was planning on doing it wouldn't change her mind, she had denied herself for long enough. _She needed this._

She smiled at him as he wrapped his hand around her waist, gently nuzzling her neck and placing gentle kisses on her collar bone. Sighing happily Troy took her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers as he lead them towards the gym.

She couldn't help but stare at _him_ while he played with the boys, she had to be careful though because Troy kept glancing up at her, smiling and winking. The poor boy would be devastated if he looked up and saw her mooning over his father. But god that man was gorgeous; she'd never met anyone as handsome as him, not even Troy.

After practice, Troy rushed over to where she sat in the stands and offered her his hand as the bell rung.

"I'll take you to class", he said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Um, actually I'm not feeling well so I'm going to head over to the nurses office", she said quietly, "don't even try tell me you taking me there either, if your late again, you're going to get a detention. Again", she smiled at him weakly.

"You sure?" he said, giving her a concerned look and wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to him, causing a pang of regret in her gut for what she was about to do. But she wasn't going to back out now, she couldn't.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch Troy", she said as she stretched onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile down at her, his eyes full of adoration.

"Ok baby, I'll save you a seat", he smiled at her gently placing a kiss on top of her head before walking out of the gym and towards his next class.

Gabriella steeled herself, taking a deep breath before walking quickly to coach Bolton's office, where he was sitting at his desk, going over plays for Saturday's game. He looked up when he heard the door open, the look on his face changing to one of surprise when he saw Gabriella standing purposely in the door way, her eyes sparkling with something that coach Bolton thought he'd never see in the perky teens eyes.

"Miss Montez, what can I do for you", he asked as his eyes racked over her body.

"I want you to fuck me", she stated, her voice full of confidence, her eyes boring into his own, which had darkened considerably on last at hearing the young woman's statement.

He didn't know what he should say. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to tell her to get that fine little ass over here so he could bend over his desk and have his way with her. Gabriella Montez wasn't the first student that had come to him, none of the others had been as forward as her, but they'd all wanted the same thing. Him. But she wasn't like the others, she was his son's girlfriend, a fact which annoyed him greatly, he'd had his eye on her since she'd arrived at the school.

She took a step towards him, her eyes burning with lust, and in that moment he made up his mind. What coach Bolton wanted, coach Bolton _always_ got.

"Get here Montez", he said, his voice husky from need as he pointed to his lap, where his engorged member was straining against his pants. When she turned around he thought she was going to leave, and he couldn't help the mixture of disappointment and anger that weld up inside of him, but then he heard the lock snap shut on the door and she turned to face him once more. He smiled at her as she strutted towards him, her hips swaying a little more than normal.

She sat on the desk her legs fully open to him, displaying her lacy red panties. The sight of her sweet juices seeping through her panties made his cock swell with lust. _He wanted her, and he wanted her now. _

His hands trailed up her thigh, reaching her wet panties. He whipped them off, exposing her dripping folds to his waiting tongue. The Coach nibbled lightly on her supple thigh, slowing making his way to her entrance. She moaned loudly as his tongue lapped gently at her throbbing nub. He flicked his tongue into her entrance, savouring the taste of her sweet pussy milk. She groaned at the sensation of him forcing a thick finger inside of her slick passage. He thrust his finger deep inside of her, while his tongue teased her lady boner mercilessly. She moaned in elation, he was even better then she had ever imagined.

She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening as the combination of his fingers and tongue brought her closer to the edge. Her breathing grew laboured and her moans became louder as he added another finger to the game. She let out a whimper as he gently tickled her insides.

"You're doing well Miss Montez", he encouraged as he pushed his finger in even deeper into her trembling hole.

"I want your cock inside me" she moaned breathlessly. "NOW" she squealed.

He looked her in the eyes as he removed his fingers, and hungrily licked his them clean of her sweetness. He ripped his belt off, and threw it to the ground, dropping his pants, presenting his 10 inches of pulsating manhood, hungry for her tight young pussy.

She watched in fascination as the pre-cum slid down the side of his massive shaft he made his way towards her. Without thinking she slid off the desk and dropped to her knees in front of him, she took his shaft in her small hands and before he realised what was happening, flicked her tongue out and tasted the milky droplet. She smiled up at him as he groaned loudly, but before she could take him fully in her mouth, like she intended, he bent down and wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist and pulled her up, pressing her stomach to the desk as he flipped her around.

"My sons a lucky boy", he whispered into her ear, pressing his hardness into the back of her thigh which caused her to whimper in anticipation. She had to admit, she was more than a little scared, she hadn't expected him to be so large and she was sure that this was going to be slightly uncomfortable. She hoped that the pleasure would out way the pain.

He hissed as his tip teased her entrance, her entrance so wet and ready. He could hardly wait until his meat sword was buried deep inside her sheath.

She braced herself against the desk as she felt him push his head inside her but withdraw it just as quickly, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"You're so impatient Miss Montez", he said as chuckled darkly and bit the back of her neck earning him a small cry from Gabriella.

Without warning he plunged into her, filling her to the hilt and causing her to scream out his name

She hadn't thought he would feel this good inside of her, it was even better than her dream. He started off slowly, removing himself completely from her and then slamming back into her, drawing a scream from her lips every time he filled her again. She could feel herself drawing closer to the edge again as he pumped and thrusted in and out of her, his feverish groans growing louder as he picked up the pace.

She screamed out in ecstasy as her walls clenched around him, his hips jerking erratically as he to neared his end. When he couldn't hold on any longer he pulled out of her, spilling his hot seed down the backs of her thighs as he roared out in pleasure.

"Very nice Miss Montez", he whispered huskily to the young woman, who was still trembling as she came down from her high, "very nice".

He grabbed a towel from the corner and wiped his milky seed off Gabriella's satiny thighs. He tossed the spoilt towel into the corner as Gabriella picked her underwear up off the ground and quickly put them back on, she turned to face coach Bolton who was watching her with barely concealed lust.

"I believe my son is saving you a seat, Miss Montez", coach Bolton smiled as he sat back down at his desk and continued going over plays for the game, as he had been doing before his little surprise.

She grimaced before turning towards the door, "yes he is", she said quietly as she unlocked the door and stepped outside into the cooler air. "I'll see you around coach" she smiled sadly and as she shut the door behind her and headed towards the cafeteria she couldn't help but wonder was he really worth this?


End file.
